


King’s First and Last Klancemas

by KingChlee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and summarizing, first snow, im bad at tagging, kiss, klance, klancemas, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingChlee/pseuds/KingChlee
Summary: They’re boyfriendssssssss





	King’s First and Last Klancemas

The air was thick with the scent of coffee and would soon become unbearable. Although, Keith loved the beverage, sitting holed up inside of a small shop while being tormented with the overwhelming smell of peppermint wasn’t ideal. Not to mention that he was still wearing his coat only for the reason that he was too lazy to put it back on later if he had actually taken it off.

The disposable cup that rested between his bare palms - mittens and scarf being the only thing he’d been willing to remove - was getting too warm on his skin. Keith placed it back onto a round cork coaster that managed to match the cabin aesthetic of the small café.

Keith quite liked the look and feel of it and had no doubt that he would return again sometime. He got distracted admiring the wooden walls rimmed with stone and decorated in artwork by local painters. The pictures were lit up quite well with the stringed lights that draped across the exposed ceiling rafters and the house plants stuffed in corners helped tie the decor together. 

Keith took in a deep breath, ignoring the smell of this winter’s special flavored coffee, and closed his eyes. He wasn’t aware of how much time passed through the tiring fog that clouded his thoughts, but he was abruptly pulled out of the clouds when he felt slim arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

“Guess who~” he heard Lance practically sing and Keith couldn’t help but let his lips quirk up into a slight smirk.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Keith opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the man’s face that now rested on his shoulder. He chuckled at the pout that Lance found necessary to adorn on his features.

“My hair wasn’t listening.”

“Your hair wasn’t...listening.” He repeated, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yeah! It takes effort to make hair look this good.” Lance said defensively, but still with an adorable smile on his face as he stood up and walked around Keith to sit down. He plopped into the seat with a huff, taking a quick sip from his own cup before setting it down on the table. Lance then began to strip off his coat. 

“You look beautiful whether you spend an hour on your appearance or not.” Keith leaned his chin on his palm and watched as Lance very obviously lost his cool. Red spread across the other’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but feel happy to be the one to cause it. “You okay there sharpshooter?”

Lance open and closed his mouth as if to think of a comeback, but only ended up looking at the ground with his arms crossed. He was obviously still flustered. Keith only grabbed his coffee and took another sip, still with eyes on his boyfriend.

“You‘re not allowed to be as good a smooth talker as you are- hey look!” Lance pointed in a direction behind Keith, so he turned around and inspected his surroundings. He couldn’t find what the other was trying to point out, until he heard: “It’s snowing!”

Keith’s eyes flicked over to the window and, sure enough, he could see small white speckles drifting towards the ground. His eyes widened as he took in the view.

The next thing he knew Lance had him by the wrist and was dragging him out to the street. Once the door was breached and the whisper of a bell chime was heard, Keith began to look around at the sky. 

He knew that it had obviously just began to snow, but he was still awed at the sight.

“First snow came early this year, huh?” Lance said somewhere nearby, but Keith didn’t look away. He’d never seen snow before and he never really knew what he missed,, but he thought that this was nearly the most beautiful thing he’d seen. Then Keith looked towards Lance.

The others gaze was still trained up at the sky, the most gorgeous smile on his lips and the brightest sparkles in his eyes. Keith’s breath hitched and he felt a warmth spread up his neck and cheeks, most likely invisible to anyone else because of the rosiness on him from the cold.

Keith took a step closer and wrapped his hand around the back of Lances neck. The man looked down at Keith, confusion in his eyes, but the expression was cut off by Keith. Their lips touched gently together and he felt a world of color splash around them, washing out the white from the snow and warming the air around them.

They simultaneously leaned further into each other. Lance was holding Keith’s hips, Keith desperately clenching the fabric of Lance’s sweater. It felt like their first kiss all over again, even though they had shared hundreds before it. 

Eventually they pulled away and Lance was looking at Keith again. He was out of breath, but the dimples on his cheeks and sheer happiness decorated in the ocean blue of his eyes were beautiful. 

Lance was beautiful and Keith wouldn’t stop telling the other just that.

“I love you, Lance.”

Lance placed his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, maybe trying to warm it up but most likely trying to hide his blush. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr? @royaloof


End file.
